Wendy's Dipping Sauce
by Elusive Acorn
Summary: Dipper wonders if he'll ever have a chance with Wendy, and an Accident brings them closer than they've ever been before. What happens to their "relationship" when Dipper and Mabel uncover a shocking secret about Wendy? Rated T for sexual themes, language, and character death.
1. Closer

Dipper and Mabel Pines had been devastated when their parents shipped them off to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer. The twelve year olds almost had nothing in common. But when it came to Gravity Falls they agreed that it was horrible.

Their great uncle Stan owned a store in Gravity falls known as the Mystery Shack. Mabel and Dipper were supposed to help out there over the summer. A quirky fifteen year old girl named Wendy worked at the Mystery Shack along side Seuss.

Dipper knew Wendy was really cool. And he was only twelve so he figured there was not a chance. But he was wrong. Very wrong.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and the rest of her friends stumbled out of the Haunted Dusk 2 Dawn store. Wendy was laughing her ass off thinking about Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby dance.

"Whoa dude," said Wendy. "That was hilarious." Dipper felt his ears turning red. He toyed with the navy blue fabric of his vest before speaking.

"You won't tell anyone right?" he asked nervously. Wendy "zipped" her lips and threw away the key. Dipper smiled. He sat in the back of the van with a very confused Mabel.

She was reading something scrawled in red ink on the side of the seat. "YOU LOOK NICE TODAY ❤" Mabel had written it earlier but she couldn't remember. "What kind of sick joke is this?" she said. Dipper shrugged his shoulders.

He eyed Wendy's beautiful red hair from the back seat. He loved how long it was. He reached out to touch it.

Mabel tried to smack his hand away but ended up hitting Wendy. She turned around. "What are you doing?" She eyed Dipper furiously.

"Uh sorry," he said. Wendy tried to ignore the twins' bickering until they got to the Mystery Shack. Gruncle Stan had just thrown his tv out the window.

Dipper noticed that Wendy wasn't aware of the shattered glass. She was going to walk right into it!

Dipper didn't hesitate to step in front of her. "Hey watch out!" he said. He pushed her back slowly. Suddenly, he tripped and fell backwards onto the glass.

Sharp twinges of pain struck Dipper's legs as the glass tore threw his skin. Mabel, being his twin, could also feel some of that pain. Wendy helped Dipper up off the ground and helped him into the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper you idiot!" she cried looking at his torn up legs. She and Mabel worked carefully to get the large shards of glass out of Dipper's legs. As each one came out, Dipper let out a soft whimper.

When it was over, Mabel collected the glass and put them into a basket that said "Crystals" No one would know the difference.

Mabel shuffled off to her room trying to shake off that feeling of pain she'd gotten from her twin. It was hard, but soon enough she fell asleep.

Dipper lay down on the couch as Wendy wiped the blood from his legs. He secretly loved her cold hands on the stinging spots. She smiled at him. Wendy wanted Dipper to feel better.

"You okay now?" she asked. Dipper nodded. He sat up and looked at Wendy. She wiped the blood from her hands onto her shirt.

Dipper realized that he and Wendy were all alone. He had these jitters in his stomach. "You're cute Wendy," said Dipper. He looked into Wendy's big eyes. She looked right back into his. Dipper felt Wendy wrap her arms around him.

Is this really happening? He thought. Wendy pressed her lips onto Dippers cheek. "It scares me when you do dangerous shit," she said.

She cares about me? Dipper blushed so red. He could barely even think. Before he knew it, Wendy's lips were on his lips His head was spinning, but he enjoyed the kiss anyway. Getting really into it, Dipper stroked the back of her hair.

Wendy giggled a bit before pulling away from Dipper. She held his hand as they sat on the couch.


	2. Danger

The next day Dipper woke up in his bed with no memory of how he got there. He was still in his clothes and his hat was perched on the night stand. He wanted to get out of bed, but realized that his legs were really sore. Grunkle Stan came up and sat on the floor by Dipper's bed.

"Heard you had an accident kid." Dipper rubbed his head. He noticed that his legs were all bandaged up.

"Yeah I guess I did." He was trying to remember what happened the night before. Mabel and Wendy stomped up the stairs. They entered the twins' bedroom with a tray of pancakes for Dipper.

Mabel sat and ate the pancakes with Dipper. Grunkle Stan asked to have a word with Wendy. She reluctantly followed him down the stairs.

Mabel pressed her ear to the floorboard to see if she could hear anything.

"Don't think I didn't see you two last night," he said. Mabel heard the words though they were slightly muffled.

"What did you and Wendy do last night?" Mabel asked. Dipper blushed and shoved a fork full of pancakes in his mouth. She shook her twin brother's shoulders. "TELL ME DIPPER!" He nearly choked on his food.

"We sort of," Dipper began. He took a deep breath and smiled. "We sort of kissed." Mabel's eyes widened and she squealed with excitement. Then flopped back down to the floor to listen.

Grunkle Stan was yelling at Wendy. "Do you know how dangerous this could be?" Mabel's pulse quickened. What kind of danger was he talking about? "What if he finds out? What if you can't control yourself and you hurt him?" Mabel gasped.

She stood up and looked at her injured brother. "He says Wendy's dangerous or something," said Mabel. Dipper knew now that there were a lot of dangerous things in Gravity Falls. Could Wendy be one of them? He heard the door swing open loudly. Mabel stared out the window as Wendy ran into the woods.

Dipper wanted to chase after her. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But something inside him was telling him to give it some time. Mabel kept her brother company that day. They goofed around on the computer, and stumbled upon Robbie's tumblr page.

Robbie was the tortured looking guy from Wendy's group of friends. He had a guitar and a strange hoodie. He was the dark brooding type, the one the women always fell for in places like Gravity Falls.

Dipper took over the keyboard and sent Robbie an anon.

~ HEY ROBBIE YOU SMELL LIKE UGLY CHEESE.

"What?" asked Mabel. Dipper laughed and erased the text. So maybe he wasn't the best at insults, but he just wanted Robbie to stay away from Wendy. Mabel stole the computer away and ran downstairs. Dipper was left alone.

He was resting and trying to shake off the pain. He wanted to see Wendy as soon as possible. Dipper longed to know why she was "dangerous".

Mabel played a computer game at the counter of the Mystery Shack. "Boop Beep Bop," she yelled pounding at the keys. Grunkle Stan took the laptop away from Mabel, who whined in protest.

Dipper wandered up to the roof without his shirt on. He didn't want to look so pale and ugly the next time he saw Wendy. Besides, some fresh air would be good for him.

He screamed as he noticed Wendy standing there. "W-Wendy?" he called out. She turned to him.

"Hey Dipper. How ya feelin'?" she asked.

"My legs aren't as sore as they were this morning." Dipper offered. Wendy smiled. Dipper thought she looked different. He was worried about looking pale, when, at that moment, Wendy looked as pale as a ghost. He examined the rest of the girl's body trying to catch anything else.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you last night." Dipper's breath caught in his throat. "It was a mistake," Wendy continued. Dipper felt light headed. There he was, a skinny twelve year old, who was madly in love with this girl. And Wendy, who'd made a move the night before, was trying to take it all back.

"I'm not sorry," Dipper said. Wendy blinked and stared at him. "I like you a lot." Wendy's hair was blowing in the slight breeze. He noticed a small tear rolling down her cheek. Dipper wished he wasn't so short so he could reach up and wipe the tear off of the unusually tall girl's cheek.

"Don't cry Wendy," said Dipper. She let out a half hearted chuckle and caught the tear on the tip of her tongue. She reached down to hug him.

"I'm sorry Dipper, but it's better this way. I'm not..." She hesitated and turned to face the setting sun. "I'm not good." Dipper's heart sank as he watched the girl of his dreams slide down the trees and hit the ground running.

_Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. _Dipper thought to himself.

Ten minutes later he was lying on the couch sobbing into a pillow. He sniffled and held the pillow tightly against his chest. "It still smells like her," he whispered. He buried his nose into the yellow fabric of the pillow and dozed off.

He was awoken by the sound of Mabel running around the living room. He pulled his pillow over his head. "Mabel! Could you please try to be slightly less annoying?" he whined.

"Not now Dipper," she said. She had Wendy's cell phone in her hands. "You're never going to believe this..."


	3. Decisions

Wendy fumbled around her house looking for her phone. A picture of her parents fell to the floor as she cleared the top of her dresser. Wendy had been living alone for as long as she could remember. She picked it up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

The house was dark. Wendy had forgotten to change the light bulb in her living room. She opened a window to try and let a bit light in. This was hard considering the fact that Wendy's house was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by dozens of trees. As soon as the gap was wide enough, the slender, black-haired boy snuck in. Wendy heard the soft rustle he'd made and turned to face the intruder.

She lowered her fist. "Robbie?" she said. He pulled her close and began kissing her passionately. She and Robbie had never been a couple, but they were most definitely friends with benefits.

Wendy choked on hot, wet tears making Robbie back off. "What's wrong?" he asked. She stood there, just crying silent tears.

"I can't do this anymore Robbie," she said, biting her lower lip. Robbie put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't keep it up a little longer?" Robbie licked his lips and held Wendy.

"I think I'm in love with Dipper," Wendy explained. Robbie pushed Wendy back.

"Why?" he said. "Why are you doing this Wendy?" She sobbed and closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I just don't know why you're so interested in this kid." Robbie paced around the room, his hands balled into fists. Wendy was growing tired of playing the ordinary girl that everyone made her out to be.

She knew that if she wanted to, she could kill Robbie on the spot. But something was making her stop. If there were two of them, they'd be stronger. She wouldn't be alone in this. She wouldn't be the only one...

Wendy shook off a bit dizziness and acted quickly. She hugged Robbie and started apologizing. He stroked her cheek and apologized for pushing her. She pushed strands of jet-black hair off of his neck.

Before Robbie had time to run or scream, Wendy had sprouted razor sharp fangs. Robbie's eyes widened as Wendy's turned crimson. She sank her fangs into Robbie's neck and tried to ignore his screams of pain.

She regretted it almost instantly. His body fell to the ground, nearly lifeless. But Wendy knew what was really happening to him. In a few hours, he'd be a vampire. The second one to exist in Gravity Falls.

**A/N: Well there you go... Wendy's a vampire and I guess so is Robbie. Sorry for the lack of DipperxWendy in this. Not exactly fluff but not really important at this point. Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Pictures

Dipper cradled Wendy's cell phone in his hands. Mabel was peeking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" she said. Dipper stared at the screen, trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing.

There were tons of calls and texts from Stan. Mabel had found Wendy's phone behind the counter after her shift ended. She was shocked at what she found.

"Transformation," Dipper muttered. He was scrolling through the texts. He stopped when the messages stopped. His fear had been confirmed. Wendy was definitely dangerous.

"What d'you think it means?" Mabel asked, plucking the phone from Dipper's hands. He hugged himself tightly.

"All I know is that Wendy's got a secret. And Grunkle Stan is in on it Mabel." Almost instinctively, Dipper pulled out the book he'd found in the woods one fateful day. He and Mabel flopped down on the floor of their attic bedroom.

They flipped through the pages stopping at anything that could give them clues. Mabel started to turn a page, but Dipper stopped her. "Wait, what's this?" he said.

The page was mostly blank except for a picture and a few poorly written notes and theories. The picture was of some people at a party. It looked like such a lame party to Mabel. "They're not even wearing anything sparkly!" she shouted. Dipper looked closer at the photo.

A dapper looking fellow in the background had a cup in one hand. His other arm looked like it was supposed to be around something. But there was nothing there. Dipper scratched his head. "Look Mabel," he said, pointing out what he'd found. Mabel stared at the picture and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think it means?" she said. The twins were baffled by the picture and decided to look at the notes.

_Appears to be a female teenager._

_Creature is not visible in photographs._

_Becomes pale and almost translucent in bright sunlight._

Dipper didn't know what it meant. He and Mabel looked around for pictures of Wendy in the Mystery Shack. When they didn't find anything, they decided to ask Grunkle Stan.

"Why do _you _want a picture of Wendy?" he asked. Dipper tugged on the corner of his vest.

Mabel, sensing her brother's unease shouted out, "Scrapbookertunity!" Grunkle Stan patted Mabel on the head.

"I don't have any pictures of her, ya little dorks," he said.

The next day, Wendy came in late for her shift at the Mystery Shack. Dipper had given Mabel a disposable camera to get a picture of Wendy. She was setting up the register when Mabel came up to the counter. "Congratulations!" she yelled. She threw a handfull of confetti at Wendy who swatted it away.

"What's up kid?" said Wendy.

"You're the employee of the month!" Mabel exclaimed. "Come on, let's take you're picture." She grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her away from the counter.

"Nah, I don't think so Mabel," Wendy said in protest. Mabel didn't hesitate to snap the pictures. She watched as Wendy shove her hands in front of the camera. "Mabel stop!" she shouted. Mabel had taken five shots, of Wendy who now had her hands completely over the lens. Mabel snapped one more.

"Thanks Wendy," she said. Mabel ran upstairs to Dipper. "I got them!" Dipper grabbed the Camera.

"Come on lets go get them developed." A few hours later, Dipper and Mabel had the prints. Dipper was anxious to open the envelope, but waited until he and Mabel were up in their room.

"Open it Dipper!" said Mabel excitedly. Dipper took the pictures out and held his breath as he looked at them. All he and Mabel could see was the Mystery Shack in the background.

Meanwhile, Wendy was anxiously waiting for her shift to end. She needed to get those pictures back from Mabel, or her secret would be blown. Wendy knew little about common vampire mythology, but she knew enough to try to control herself.

She hated the idea of killing humans, but she needed to if she wanted to survive. The longest she'd ever gone without hunting was a year. By the end of that year Wendy suffered horrible withdrawal. So she gave up and embraced her vampire nature.

She could go out in sunlight, but she needed to make sure that no one got close enough realize that she was almost see-through. Wendy had been a vampire long enough (312 years to be exact) to control her instincts. She knew how to fight the beast inside of her.

Cleaning the blood from Dipper's legs the other night was easy for her. She knew that if she hurt him, she'd never be able to move on. Wendy decided that he was too fragile to be with. She had to let him go.

As her alarm signaled the end of her shift, Wendy started toward the twins' bedroom. She was stopped in her tracks by Dipper and Mabel. They held up the pictures in which Wendy was invisible.

Dipper stared at her. "You've got some explaining to do."

**A/N: Again sorry for the lack of DipperxWendy... This chapter was mostly fluff. Sorry it was short, but the next Chapter will be longer I promise! Keep the reviews coming! They always make me wanna write more :)**


	5. Honesty

Wendy stared at the pictures before speaking. She rubbed her neck nervously. "What are you talking about Dipper?" she asked.

Dipper opened the mysterious book to the page with the picture. Wendy gasped and snatched the old book away from Dipper. "Where did you find this?" she asked. The twelve year old boy said nothing.

Wendy had been trying to find the third book for years with no luck. But here it was in her hands, with information about vampires! Wendy was so excited, that she forgot about the twins.

"What are you exactly Wendy?" Mabel asked, her eyes squinted at the tall girl. Dipper took the book back. Wendy reached out for it in protest, but Mabel helped her brother hold onto it.

"Tell us and we'll let you look," Dipper said. Wendy stuck her tongue in her cheek and hugged herself tightly. Dipper left the book with his sister and grabbed Wendy's hand. "Tell _me_."

The teenager sat on the floor of the Mystery Shack with the twins a little too close for her liking. She ignored that and took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."

Dipper's first reaction was to run away screaming, and never look back. He felt the fear rising inside of him. A vampire? Wendy didn't look like a vampire. All the vampires he'd ever read about were pale- skinned, blood -sucking demons. She didn't look like that. Wendy was beautiful.

The thoughts going on in Mabel's mind were quite different than those of her twin brother. A vampire? She thought Dipper was so lucky. Wendy, his first love was a vampire. Mabel's first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. The brunette left them alone feeling scared and jealous at the same time.

"Wow," Dipper said. He was still holding Wendy's hand. He pulled a pen from his pocket and opened the book up to that page. He scrawled "VAMPIRES" across the top of the page and handed the book and the pen to the beautiful girl beside him "Write down everything you know about yourself," he said sternly.

Wendy read what little notes were on the page. They were all right, and everything they said described her. She added, "can learn to control thirst and vampirish-appearance." After stopping to think she wrote, "extremely fast and strong, Good reflexes."

Dipper blinked and looked up at her. "Are you the only one?" he asked. Wendy thought of Robbie, who was now a newborn vampire, hiding out in her house.

"Yes," she lied. "It's just been me for over 300 years." Dipper's jaw dropped.

"300 years?" he asked. Wendy blushed and nodded. "God you're old. I thought 12 and 15 was a big age difference, but man! 300?" He couldn't believe it.

Wendy swallowed hard, feeling guilty about her lie. She wanted to stay with Dipper, but knew that she had to get back to Robbie soon. Dipper watched as Wendy scribbled some more into the book and closed it.

"Does Stan know you have this?" she asked. Dipper shook his head. "Then keep it that way. Trust me Dipper, it'll be bad if he finds out that you two know about me." Dipper wondered what the much older girl meant. "I have to go now," she said, staring into Dipper's eyes. She planted a kiss on his cheek which made him blush an awful lot. He gave Wendy her phone and the pictures before they both stood up.

Stan walked into the shop area of the Mystery Shack. Dipper scrambled to hide the book and Wendy said goodbye to everyone as she walked out the door. She knew she wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Robbie sat alone in Wendy's house. He'd wondered why she was living along. Now he realized that her family had been dead for a long time now. He felt bad for her, and then for himself because that same fate was his as well.

He fought back tears as he thought of loosing his family and never being able to join them wherever people went when they died. He was going to live forever... With Wendy! At least he'd be with Wendy forever. He thought maybe they'd become a real couple after all. But that stupid kid was getting in the way.

Robbie really didn't understand why Wendy was so interested in a child. Dipper _was _a child after all. Robbie sat alone thinking while Wendy was working. He didn't want to go outside. He was still getting used to his new body and all the abilities it came with. Speed, strength, and super fast reflexes.

On top of that he couldn't sleep. Wendy said that vampires never sleep, but he was determined. Robbie loved to sleep. It was the one place he could escape the horrors of his life. His abusive father, his defenseless mother, and his druggie of a brother were all so far away when he slept.

For the last two days he hadn't slept. He stayed up with Wendy talking, laughing, and sneaking in a few kisses. He knew she loved him. He could feel it. But this kid was corrupting her mind. She said she was in love with Dipper, but Robbie didn't believe it.

Robbie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Wendy was chewing on a strand of auburn hair as she tossed her keys onto the table. She saw Robbie sitting there, looking as sullen as always.

"How are ya pal?" Wendy said cheerfully. Robbie looked into the girl's eyes. Something was bothering her. He stood up and tried to hug her, but the stronger vampire pushed him away. "I told you Robbie, I'm done with all that." Wendy sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm gonna help you deal with this for a while, but that's it okay?"

Robbie's hands clenched into fists. Why couldn't she see that he loved her? That kid! That stupid little kid! Dipper was getting in his way...

**A/N: Sorry it took me like 4 days to update but here it is! More secrets will be revealed in the next chapter. Brace yourselves...**


	6. Loss

**A/N: WARNING! Character death ahead. You've been warned. That is all.**

Dipper waited nervously at the Mystery Shack. It had been almost a week since Wendy had been there. She was missing shifts for days and Stan was starting to notice. Dipper wondered why he wasn't more upset with Wendy. She'd told him all of this vampire crap and left him for a week to stew in it?

For fucks sake! The girl he loved was 300 years old! What was he doing? Was his head on straight? Dipper knew Wendy wasn't dangerous, but there was still the matter of Grunkle Stan. Did he know that Wendy was a vampire? Why was he calling Wendy? Was she answering? Dipper was more confused than ever.

Mabel walked over to Dipper. "You okay Dipper? You seem sad," she said. The twins had a connection that no one would ever understand. They shared dreams, and sometimes emotions. Mabel hated when her brother was worried or confused, because then she felt the same way. And to make matters worse, she was always worried and confused as to why her brother was worried and confused.

Dipper didn't always feel the same emotions Mabel felt. For him it was more physical. Like the other day, when Mabel had stubbed her toe. Dipper was in the forest, miles away from his sister when he felt pain rising in his pinky toe. Their connection was a mystery even to themselves.

Dipper tightened his grip on the counter. "I'm just lost in thought I guess." Dipper stared at the door, waiting for it to swing open. He waited for the day when Wendy would walk through it again, her auburn hair flowing behind her. He sighed and went back to work, taking inventory.

Meanwhile, Robbie and Wendy sat alone in her house. They'd just been hunting. Robbie was disgusted. "I can't believe I'll have to do this forever..." His voice trailed off as Wendy reached over to wipe some blood off of his cheek.

"You'll get used to it," Wendy replied. They were sitting so close. Robbie wanted to wrap her in his arms and- His thoughts stopped again when he noticed Wendy's hand lingering on his cheek.

They started making out on the couch as the sun went down. They were in total darkness as Robbie pulled his shirt off and reached for Wendy's. The older vampire pushed him back gently by the shoulders. "Wendy I-" Robbie started. But Wendy cut him off.

"I'm warning you bro, vampire sex is some serious shit." Wendy kissed his neck and stroked the half-moon shaped scar she'd left on it. She didn't know why she was doing it. But she couldn't stop herself.

Robbie licked dried blood off of her jaw. She smiled and giggled as they explored each other in the darkness. "Trust me Wendy," Robbie said. "I can handle this..."

Mabel and Dipper had been sleeping soundly that very same night. They were both jolted awake by the same terrible night mare. Dipper lingered in his bed while Mabel paced around the room.

"What do you think it means?" she muttered to her brother. Dipper stood up slowly and joined his twin sister. They knew they'd been having the same horrible dream. Mabel tried to explain it as best as she could, and her brother knew they'd shared the dream.

It was one of their weird connections. Dipper noticed that he and Mabel were growing closer mentally. It worried him, so he told his sister what was on his mind. "Maybe there's a reason for this," he said quietly.

Mabel put a hand on his shoulder. "You're reading way too much into this Dipper," she said. After exchanging an "awkward sibling hug", the twins crawled back into their beds and tried to fall asleep again.

The next day Stan came down to the shop early. The sun was just rising as he poured himself a cup of coffee. His phone rang loudly in his pocket. He answered it quickly, not wanting to wake his great nice and nephew. "Hello?" he said.

"Stan, it's me," a frightened Wendy answered. Stan placed his coffee down slowly.

"What's going on Wendy?" he said. "You've been out for a week! Is it that kid? How's he doing?" Stan knew about Robbie and Wendy. In fact, he knew a lot about everything that seemed un-natural in Gravity Falls.

"Yeah it's Robbie. I don't know what's gotten into him! He ran out of my house a few minutes ago. I don't think he can control himself," Wendy screamed into the phone.

"Calm down kid," Stan said, trying to understand what the teenager was saying.

Wendy took a deep breath. "I think he might be coming for Dipper." Stan knocked over his coffee cup, which fell to the floor and broke into a few large pieces.

"What did I tell you Wendy! I told you it would be dangerous if you were involved with my great nephew. I didn't know it would be this kid though." Stan rubbed his head. "Try to catch up to him Wendy. Run as fast as you can." He hung up and hurried up to the twins' bedroom.

He shook dipper awake. "Unghh, Grunkle Stan! What time is it?" Dipper asked. He yawned sleepily as his great uncle pulled him out of bed. Then he shook Mabel.

"Come on Mabel, you too." She rubbed her eyes and followed Stan and Dipper downstairs. Their great uncle was quick to run to the vending machine.

"Grunkle Stan, is this really a good time to be snacking?" Dipper said, still a bit groggy. Stan quickly punched a short combination of numbers into the machine. The twins watched in shock as it swung open like a door leading to a secret cellar.

"Whoa," Mabel said. For a moment she thought she was dreaming. She knew it was real when Stan pulled the two of them into the cellar. When they got down the stairs, the twins surveyed the environment. It was dark and dusty, and filled with boxes. There was a desk next to a shelf, which held all kinds of doodads.

"What the hell is going on?" Dipper asked. Stan pushed the two brunettes behind some boxes. He started piling them up one by one. Mabel noticed her great uncle growing more and more tired as he struggled to build a box fort.

"Grunkle Stan, let me help." Mabel reached out for a box.

"Don't bother sweetie, these things weigh a ton." Dipper puffed out his chest and walked past his sister.

"I got this Mabel," he said. Dipper prepared himself to lift a box, but when he tried he dropped the heavy thing and fell backward. Stan let out a faint chuckle and continued pushing the boxes together. When he stopped, he joined the kids behind the wall of heavy boxes.

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Mabel shouted. Stan clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Mabel! This is not the time for shouting," he whispered. He pulled a yellow flashlight from his jacket pocket and flicked it on. "Here kid," he said, handing the flashlight to his great nephew. "Dipper my boy, you're in danger. That's why we're down here."

Dipper shone the flashlight around the dark room. There were maps and pages and notes taped all over the walls. After asking permission from her great uncle, Mabel opened one of the boxes. It was filled with old jars. Dipper noticed that the box was labeled "SAMPLES"

There were so many questions he had for Grunkle Stan. The first being, "Why am I in danger?" He stared at the grey-haired man waiting for an answer.

"Our friend Wendy's got a secret," Stan said, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Mabel swallowed hard and looked at her brother.

"We know Grunkle Stan," she said slowly. Stan face-palmed, and tried not to yell.

"I told her not to tell you," he said grinding his teeth.

"So what if she's a vampire?" Dipper said. "She doesn't seem dangerous." He thought of the beautiful girl he hadn't seen for days.

"It's not her I'm worried about its-" Grunkle Stan was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. The twins held each other and scooted closer to their great uncle. There were loud foot steps coming from above them.

"I know you're in here kid!" A voice yelled out. Dipper tried to calm a shaking Mabel as Grunkle Stan rummaged around one of the boxes. The twins watched with wide eyes as Stan pulled a big, wooden stake from the box. He held it close to his body as the noises continued to flood around the Mystery Shack.

Dipper was taking shallow breaths as he held his sister against his chest. Stan stared at the two of them. He felt like consoling them, but knew he must be ready to attack when the time came.

The three of them sat in silence as they waited for something, anything to happen.

The front door swung open, and Wendy ran inside just as it began to rain. "Robbie are you in here?" she called. The younger vampire poked his head out from the next room.

"Oh hey babe," he said. Wendy scowled at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She stared at him, confused and hurt at the same time.

"I'm gonna take that kid out Wendy. I can't stand him. Plus my throat is burning anyway, so I'd be killing two birds with one stone." Wendy glared at her friend, shocked and scared. She hadn't told Robbie that new-born vampires were strong. They happened to be stronger than older vampires believe it or not.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Wendy shouted. From the cellar, Dipper could hear everything. Robbie was here to hurt him? He was confused.

"I'm going out there," he said, leaving his sister.

"No kid! It's too dangerous, he's a-" Stan watched as his great nephew bravely marched up the stairs.

Rain poured through the broken window, dousing the floor in water. Wendy stood just inches away from Robbie, her hands balled into fists in front of her.

"I love Dipper, Robbie! But if you love me_,_ you won't touch him!" She spat at him. Without thinking, she threw a punch and knocked Robbie to the floor. He immediately stood up and tried to retaliate.

Stan and Mabel made there way up the stairs to see exactly what was going on. Mabel's great uncle had told her everything he knew about Wendy and Robbie. She put on a brave face even though she was scared shitless.

Dipper stepped forward and tried to hit Robbie. His arm was as hard as a rock! The twelve year old stood back as the teenager turned to face him. Dipper shrank back in fear as he saw Robbie's crimson eyes and razor sharp fangs. "You're a-" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence. He'd backed into the corner of the room and had no place to turn.

"No!" Wendy cried out, tears spilling from her eyes. The newborn vampire lunged towards Dipper. Lightning flashed and all he could remember was being knocked to the ground, and then he blacked out.

. . . .

"Dipper? Can you hear me?" The small boy rubbed his head. His whole body was burning and he yelled out in pain. "It's okay! You're fine." Dipper shook his head.

"It hurts!" he screamed. "If I'm okay then why does it hurt?" He curled up into a ball on the floor. Wendy gingerly placed her hands on him again, slowly turning him over to check for any injuries. But again, she found none.

His head was pounding, and his heart was racing. He was shaking and sweating, and crying. Wendy couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out. "Where's my sister?" Wendy held Dipper as his body convulsed. "Wendy let me go!" When she did, the pain in his body subsided, and he felt strangely calm for a second.

The pain swirled around him again when he saw her lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "M-mabel!" he said. He crawled over to her unconscious body and cradled her in his arms. He shook her a bit.

Mabel's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at her brother. His eyed brimmed over and hot, wet tears fell onto her. "Dipper?" she said through labored breaths.

"I'm right here Mabel," her brother said.

Mabel's vision was clouded with shiny, white spots as she stared up at her twin brother. "D-dipper? Could you sing that lullaby that mom used to sing to us when we were small?" she asked faintly.

Her brother nodded and swallowed hard. He began to sing, his voice shaky as he watched the blood escape from an open wound in her neck. He continued the tune as he took his eyes away from Mabel. There was Wendy, sitting there sobbing into her hands. Grunkle Stan was on the phone with a 911 operator. Robbie lay on the floor, a wooden stake driven through his heart. The rain continued to pour on this horrible night.

Dipper turned his attention back to his injured sister. He stroked her hair and barely finished the song before breaking out into violent sobs. Mabel couldn't see anything but her brother as the burning within her stopped.

"Goodbye Dipper," she whispered. And everything faded to white.

Dipper felt his sister's body go limp. He shook her some more. He checked for a pulse and felt nothing. Her eyes weren't closed, so he pushed Mabel's eyelids shut. He cried over his sister's lifeless body.

By now, Grunkle Stan had taken care of Robbie's body. It was in a garbage bag behind the counter of the Mystery Shack. EMTs burst through the door towards the bleeding twelve year old girl. Dipper screamed and cried as they pulled Mabel away from him. Wendy had to help them pry the girl's lifeless body from her brother's arms.

Wendy tried to console Dipper, but he pushed her away and stood up. With shaking hands he scowled at Wendy. "This is all your fault!" He said pointing to her. "You lied to me! You told me you were the only one! You told me it wasn't dangerous!" He screamed. Stan took Dipper by the shoulders. Dipper kicked his legs in protest and tried to get back to Wendy. "Because of you, my sister is dead!"

Wendy stared at the boy. "I'm so sorry Dipper! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't mean to fall in love with you! I regretted changing Robbie..." She tried to continue. Stan had dragged Dipper to the door.

Just as they were getting into the ambulance to take Mabel to the hospital, Dipper broke free of his great uncle. But he didn't go back inside. He fell to his knees in the pouring rain. "I hate you Wendy!" he yelled. "And I hate this god damn town!" He sobbed as Stan pulled him into the ambulance again.

Wendy sat with her back against the wall as sirens wailed in the distance. She pulled her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

**A/N: I actually cried while I was writing this. I'm sorry I killed off Mabel. Please no hate. This is a troll free environment. Wendy's Dipping Sauce is coming to an end. The next chapter is going to be the last, and it will probably be an epilogue of some sort. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Paradise

Mabel tried to escape the cloudiness that had taken over her vision. She struggled and fought against it. But as she pushed herself back to the Earth, mind-numbing pain washed over her entire body. So she let go. Slowly loosing consciousness.

She remembered being in her brother's arms as he sang to her. She remembered hearing the rain roll in out of no where as she jumped in front of Dipper to protect him from Robbie. She remembered all the pain she felt...

Mabel's entire life flashed before her eyes, in an array of colors and beautiful sounds. And then it all faded to white...

. . . . .

She woke up in a meadow, surrounded by trees. Mabel toyed with the fabric of the long white dress she'd awoken in. It was so beautiful.

A humming bird fluttered by her, and Mabel's eyes widened. Something told her to stand up, so she did. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a stream, not to far from where she was standing. A few stones created a pathway across the stream.

Mabel walked right across them with her bare feet admiring the crystal clear water that was flowing past her. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. But she kept walking. A beautiful white doe was romping around in the grass with her foal.

Besides the insects, plants, and animals Mabel was all alone. She tangled her toes in the grass and took a long, deep breath. She knew where she was...

Her heart sank just a bit as she realized it. A soft breeze blew her chocolate hair around. The leaves on the trees rustled quietly. A butterfly landed on her shoulder. She giggled because the small insect had startled her.

Mabel kept walking. She walked through a bright green wonderland for what seemed like hours before she stopped. She came to a large field of lush grass that stretched for miles in every direction. Mabel looked back to find that the forest had completely disappeared. There was not a tree in sight.

She closed her eyes and twirled around. There was no human being where she was. Including herself...

She ran through the grass as long as she wanted to. She never got tired or hungry or weak. Mabel just kept going. She kept running until she spotted a human shaped figure in the distance. "Hello?" she called out. But there was no response. So Mabel took off toward whatever it was she'd found. As she got closer she saw that it was a man. She ran right behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hello? Mister?" Then he turned to face her.

He was light skinned, with jet black hair that crept down to his shoulders. He was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. "Mabel Pines," he said. Mabel stared up at him, as he was a good 8 inches taller than the twelve year old girl.

"How do you know my name?" she asked the man. He knelt down on one knee, reaching Mabel's eye level.

"I know everything about anything you've ever wanted to know." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me exactly where I am?" she asked, looking around the vast field.

"I think you already know that my dear," he replied. Mabel swallowed hard. She knew it...

But she didn't want to be here! She wanted to go home and see her parents one last time. She wanted to tell Dipper that she'd be alright. Mabel knew there was no going back. She was no longer human, but a soul wandering through this strange after-life.

"Well you know my name's Mabel, but what's yours?" she asked. The man chuckled and stood up once again.

"My name is not important. But you know what is?" The man held out his left hand. A little ball of light grew in his palm. "This little light, will give you the power to reach someone that is still alive. Maybe a relative or a friend." Mabel gasped. This was exactly what she needed. After some careful thought, she spoke.

"You see mister, I have er- _had _a twin brother. But you probably already knew that..." Her voice trailed off as he nodded. "We have a connection. A-and I don't want him to be in so much pain. I just know this will be hard on him." The light started to fade slowly, as the man focused his gaze upon it.

When it disappeared entirely, he pulled Mabel into a hug. "He's going to be alright Mabel. Dipper's a strong boy." He rubbed her back in a slow comforting way as he sensed the girl crying into his shoulder. He stepped out of the hug and looked at Mabel. She gazed into his warm brown eyes, and felt calmed in an instant. "Welcome home..."

The man's figure faded and Mabel was alone. She closed her eyes for a split second. When she re opened them, a large path of sand and dirt appeared at her feet. Her long white dress trailed behind her as she walked forward. She didn't know where she was going, or how long she'd be here. She smiled a bit, and she did know one thing...

This was a good place to be.

**A/N: Yes, I did add a new character but you won't be seeing him again. Because of the feedback I've gotten recently, I decided to take this story a bit further. There will be at least ten chapters in total when this is done. I'm thinking of changing the title of this fic, because it doesn't fit the story anymore. If you have any ideas for a new title, feel free to PM them to me and I'll consider using one. And lastly, if this gets close to 75 reviews (give or take a few) I'll be writing a sequel of some sort. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Signs

**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of Mabel's death. I'm the author, and this is my flacking story. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. This angry post has been brought to you by negative people...**

It was a cold morning in south Oregon. Dipper stared out the window and watched the trees fly by. He was doing everything in his power to keep his mind off of what was behind him. He was riding in a limousine with his parents and Grunkle Stan. They were all dressed in black, from head to toe. Behind the limo was a hearse that carried the body of his sister, Mabel.

At the hospital, they'd told the doctors Mabel had been attacked in the woods by some kind of animal. She was pronounced dead within minutes of arriving at the trauma unit. Dipper knew he would never be the same.

He constantly felt like there was a piece of his soul that had gone missing. It had been over a week since the incident. He'd left Gravity Falls, and tried to force the memories out of his mind. Anything good that happened there happened with Mabel, or Wendy. He didn't want to think of either of them. Dipper just wanted to crawl up somewhere and sleep.

He wanted to wake up to his sister's annoying banter, or strange questions. But he knew that couldn't happen. He didn't want to accept the reality that his sister was dead. It kept him awake at night. He tossed and turned for hours trying to fall asleep. He hadn't slept well since it happened, and he probably wouldn't for years.

The limo came to a stop as they pulled up to the cemetery. There was a giant hole in the ground, where Mabel would be buried. Dipper's mother and father held hands as they got out of the back. He hesitated to follow them. He sat there for a while until the driver told him he'd better get out.

Dipper's parents were talking to a few relatives, and his mother dabbed a few tears from her eyes. He looked around the cemetery. It was pretty much empty except for those who'd come to mourn the death of his twin sister. A small ceremony began over by the hole. Dipper watched in agony as the shiny silver casket was lowered into the ground. His parents cried. Those around them cried. Dipper's body decided it was out of tears, and he began to dry-heave.

His mother tried to comfort him, but it was no use. All he wanted was to jump in that hole with her. Nobody seemed to understand what he was feeling. That was his twin sister! He'd lost that connection he had with her, and no matter how much he willed her to come back, he knew she would never return.

Dipper was running through the cemetery, not caring where he was going. He didn't bother to wipe the tears from his face. He felt like giving up on everything.

He stopped running when he saw her sitting there. Her plaid flannel shirt had been swapped for a long black dress. Her beautiful auburn hair had pinned to the top of her head in a neat bun, which she normally always wore down.

Dipper shook his head and hated himself for admiring Wendy. What was she doing here? Of course, his parents didn't know that she was practically responsible for their daughter's death. He cleared his throat, and the vampire looked at him. "Hey," she said, offering a faint smile. He walked closer to her.

"Hey?" he replied. "You break my heart, lie to me, get my sister killed, and all you have to say is hey?" She frowned. Wendy knew that Dipper was still mad at her. But she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Dipper, I am so sorry. For everything." She was sitting against a headstone, tears streaming down her face. "I never should have kissed you. You weren't supposed to know about me. I wasn't supposed to change Robbie. None of this would've happened."

Dipper tried to contain the rage that was inside him. "I know you're sorry. But that doesn't change anything. Mabel's still dead. I'm still in so much pain," he murmured, playing with the bandage on his forehead. A breeze blew through the trees. Dipper's eyes widened as a voice buzzed around him. Wendy looked up, and she heard it too. The leaves on the ground were picked up by the wind. They swirled around Dipper as he held onto his hat.

Suddenly, he felt calm. All the rage within him subsided as he heard her voice. "I'm okay Dipper." His eyes filled with tears.

"Mabel?" he cried. Wendy hugged herself tightly. "Where are you?" The tears spilled over as Dipper waited for a response of some sort.

"I don't know," his sister's voice breathed. "But I'm okay." The wind stopped. The leaves fell. Dipper dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Wait! Don't go!" he called out. But he heard nothing. She was gone. Dipped sat down in the grass and sobbed into his hands. Wendy stood behind the boy, wondering what to do, or say next.

Dipper had had this ache within him since the night Mabel died. And it wouldn't go away. It just stayed there, burning in his heart. It had felt like someone had shot a flaming arrow into his chest. But as he sat there in the cemetery, it slowly drained away. He looked back at Wendy, who was crying silently behind him.

As he stood up, sunshine warmed his back. "I gotta go," he said to the tall girl. She wiped a tear from her cheek as the twelve year old walked away. Wendy walked into the thicker part of the woods, not daring to show her face at Mabel's ceremonies.

Dipper tried not to cry anymore after that. He'd been given a sign that his sister was okay wherever she went. As the family piled back into the limo, clouds began to form in the sky. As they drove on, it started raining. The driver escorted the Pines family to a local diner to get breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Dipper was sitting behind a plate of steamy pancakes. He ate them slowly, and tried to avoid eye contact with the adults at the table. He hadn't seen his parents since the beginning of summer, before they shipped him and Mabel off to Gravity Falls. He was back home now, in the middle of August without his sister.

* * *

Word had spread around the small, suburban town that the Pines's resided in. A hand full of people knew that Mabel had passed away, and Dipper was in no mood for questions. As people showed up at their house to pay their respects, he sat in his room alone. He didn't want to explain anything to anyone.

It wasn't that he was depressed. He felt secure in a way, now that he knew Mabel was okay. But it was hard when her empty bedroom was right down the hall. He forced himself to go into it, even though it felt wrong.

The pink and purple wall paper had hung in Mabel's room ever since the twins were infants. Her bookshelves were still lined with old books, magazines, and trinkets. Dipper found his sister's collection of scrapbooks under her bed. He pushed back the bright green blanket to grab the boxes. One by one, he flipped through the books. Tears spilled from his eyes again as he admired the pictures. He never knew his sister was such a good photographer.

He remembered Mabel's hobby as her running around with a cheap disposable camera, some scotch tape, and a hoard of sparkly stickers. Flipping through the pages he realized, they were more than pictures. They were memories. Dipper always hated Mabel when she would run around with that stupid camera. She wanted to capture little things like the first time they tried out a new cereal. Or that time Dipper got a little chest hair.

He sat there flipping through Mabel's 3 scrap books. He remembered that there was still one back at the Mystery Shack in their old room. They'd have to get it back someday. But, Dipper didn't want to go back there ever again. Bad memories filled that place now, and he wasn't going back to re live them.

Dipper closed his sister's scrap books and placed them gently back into the box. He pushed the box under Mabel's bed and stood up. Observing the rest of the room, he noticed it was kind of messy. His sister had never been neat. Sweaters were in a pile on the floor, and a few dolls were lying against the book shelf. Stuffed animals gathered dust in the gap between the white bed frame and the wall.

He meticulously picked everything up and returned it to it's rightful place in Mabel's room. He straightened out the green and pink blanket on the bed. He folded the sweaters and placed them neatly in the dresser. He placed each one of Mabel's many stuffed animals back onto the bed.

Dipper grabbed the vacuum and the duster from the hall closet. He dusted off every single snow globe, paper weight, and keychain on the bookshelf. He vacuumed the little area rug that Mabel kept right beside her bed so her feet wouldn't be cold when she got up in the morning. Dipper continued this epic-cleaning mission until his sister's room was spotless. He took a deep breath, fighting back more tears, as he flicked off the light and stepped out of her room.

He closed the door slowly, revealing the sparkly letters on the front. He gave up and let a few tears trickle down his face. He ran his fingers against each letter that spelled out his sister's name. "Mabel," he breathed.

It would be lonely here without her...

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a week! I forgot to let y'all know that I was going away for a couple of days. Any way, I've been getting a lot of requests for different stories. I'll most likely make a sequel to Wendy's Dipping Sauce, because I already have a few ideas. The next chapter (9) will be the last one. After that i'll include a preview of the sequel. Thanks to everyone who's still reading. :) **


	9. Flames

She sat alone in her bedroom, the four walls surrounding her. She couldn't move, get up, or speak. Besides, who would she talk to? Who did she need to move for? Everyone was gone. The crack of light coming from the window threatened to show her translucent skin. But she didn't want to see it. She hated herself.

Wendy sat alone, as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Dipper had left Gravity Falls and moved back down south. The Mystery Shack remained empty for weeks. Stan hadn't come back yet, and Wendy wasn't sure if he ever would. She had a spare key, but didn't dare to go inside. She hadn't done anything with herself in days.

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes. She sat in her black dress, which she hadn't taken off. Her throat burned badly, and her eyes remained a dark red. Her hair was still atop her head, in a messed up frizzy bun. She chewed on her fingernails. There was a soft knock on her front door. She feebly stood up and inched toward the door. "W-who is it?" she mumbled into the door, her forehead pressed against the hard wood finish.

"Dude, it's me, Soos." Wendy's eyes widened, and she tried to pull herself together. She opened the door slowly to face the tall, stout man. "You look terrible..." His eyes examined her deteriorating figure.

"I know..." Soos was one of Wendy's closest friends in Gravity Falls. He didn't know her secret, but he was extremely suspicious. Wendy tried to hide her eyes behind the shadows as she invited him into her dark home. "So where have you been all this time?" she asked.

"Welp, I did have to visit my parents, I was there for a while helpin' them out and stuff." Wendy nodded and started trying to tame the tangled mess of hair on her head. "I stopped by the Pines's on my way up here to pay my respects. Have you been over there yet?" Wendy dropped the hair bow she was holding.

"You know?" she asked. Soos furrowed his brow, sensing the pain in Wendy's voice.

"Yeah dude," he said. Wendy knew it had been a month since everything went down. She had to at least see the twins' parents, and apologize for their loss. Of course, they could never know it was her fault. And maybe she could see Dipper! Maybe just one last time...

"Soos, I've gotta go down there," Wendy said frantically. She politely shooed him out of the house and got dressed. She ran deeper into the forest. Her throat felt hot and dry. She needed to hunt, and fast. She trekked through the woods, but saw no hikers or lost travelers.

Out of desperation, she took down a huge deer and bit into its neck. Warm, wet blood filled her mouth and the burning left her throat. She felt better, but not completely satisfied. It would have to do. She needed to see them.

* * *

Wendy took a short cut through the woods and ran as fast as she could. Being a vampire gave her the advantage of having super speed, which was one of the perks that she enjoyed. She looked at the address written down on her hand by Soos. She was almost there.

Within seconds, she saw the house number, and began walking toward it. It was a fairly large house with lots of windows. The front door loomed in front of her, just waiting to be knocked on. So Wendy raised her fist and rapped her knuckles against the big door. Shockingly, Stan answered the door.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" he asked coldly. Wendy searched her head for words. She stopped panicking, remembering why she came.

"I'm here to pay my respects Stan," she said confidently. The man did not step aside. "What gives?"

Stan cleared his throat. "They're not here," he muttered. Wendy stood on her toes to see over his shoulder. There were Dipper's parents sitting at the table going over some paper work.

"You're a liar Stan, now let me in," Wendy persisted. It bothered her that she wasn't able to use her abilities to push him aside. Her cover would be blown. "Is Dipper here?" she asked. Stan scratched his head.

"Not exactly. He's not all here..." Stan's voice trailed off as a loud crash came from the second floor. "God dammit, this kid," he said. Wendy saw Dipper's mother looking at her.

She rose from the table. "Uncle Stanford, who's this?" she asked. Wendy offered some kind of smile as she was finally welcomed inside.

"I'm Wendy Corduroy," said Wendy, shaking the woman's hand. "I work up at the Mystery Shack." She blinked nervously before continuing. "I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Pines." The woman, still holding her hand, smiled and hugged her.

"How could I have forgotten about our Wendy? It's been ages since we've been up in Gravity Falls. That's funny, you don't look much older..." The awkward conversation went on for about fifteen minutes before it was interrupted by a loud banging noise coming from upstairs.

"Should I go check on him?" Dipper's father asked, looking up from the news paper. His wife shook her head.

"Honey, there's nothing we can do... And besides, you've checked on him five times in the past hour. Wendy stared up at the ceiling, listening to loud, thumping footsteps. "We've made sure he's not hurting himself, but Dipper just needs a way to express what he's feeling." Dipper? Wendy thought he was going to be alright after what she'd seen in the cemetery.

"Is he okay?" Wendy asked, suddenly wanting to double check.

The woman fiddled with the lace on her skirt. "Well, we're not exactly sure. Many things can be wrong with one twin when it looses the other. Dipper seemed fine a few days ago, but now, he's just going through his things... Destroying anything that reminds him of her." Wendy's jaw dropped in shock.

"C-can I go see him?" she asked feebly, ignoring Stan's ice cold stare. Mrs. Pines sighed and blinked back a few tears.

"I guess so hun, but just be gentle with him. We've all tried talking to him, and it's not a pleasant endeavor." Wendy was willing to accept that, if she could just see him one last time. As she made her way up the staircase, the noises grew louder. She walked past Mabel's old room, and shivered a bit. Wendy came to Dipper's closed door and heard crying. She reached for the doorknob. After a swift turn, she jumped into the room before the twelve year old could stop her.

Dipper dropped the lighter he was holding and ran up to the teenager. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He screamed loudly, trying to shove her out the door. Wendy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back effortlessly. She picked him up, despite his kicking, and plopped him on his bed.

He sat there crying, while Wendy reached for the lighter on the floor. "Dipper, what the fuck are you doing with this thing?" Her eyes wandered around the room. It was a complete disaster. The paint was chipped in tons of different places. There were torn up papers all over the place. His dresser had a hole in it where a baseball bat had made contact with the wood. "What the hell are you doing?" Wendy asked, her pulse racing. It only got worse as she saw the burning on the carpet. The flames were eating away at something. "HOLY SHI-" Wendy ran to get some water from the bathroom. She threw it on the tiny fire, and the burning stopped.

She picked up the soggy pieces of paper and found that they where photos. Photos of none other than Mabel. Her heart ached, but this was not the time for grieving. "Do you know how dangerous this is?" said Wendy, holding up the lighter. "You could've set the whole fucking house on fire Dipper!" The brunette had hidden himself under several pillows and blankets.

"I don't care!" he shouted, his voice slightly muffled. "I think I'm done anyways..." Wendy rubbed her forehead. She gingerly picked up the papers. She shoved the lighter in her pocket and sat on the edge of Dipper's bed. They boy's blanket fort was no match for her vampire skills. She pulled the pillows away from Dipper. He just lay there, sobbing into the mattress.

"D-don't be sad Dipper. Be angry! Be mad at _me_," Wendy said. The boy looked at her through blood-shot eyes.

"I'm too tired to be mad at you right now. I'm too tired to do anything anymore," he said. Wendy watched as he snatched a pillow from her and placed his head on it. "It's just this house... It's driving me crazy that she's not here. Right down the hall playing with her dolls or something." A lump rose in Wendy's throat. Dipper opened his eyes to look at her. Tears streamed down her face yet again. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget... This is all your fault!"

"Yes it is Dipper..." she admitted "I turned Robbie into a vampire because I was tired of being alone. I was the only one in Gravity Falls before him and-" Dipper cut her off.

"Then why didn't you just change me? You loved me right?" he asked.

"Dipper it's complicated..." She trusted Dipper with her secret, but there were things he couldn't understand. "There are rules... I may be the only vampire in Gravity Falls again, but I'm not the only one in the world." Dipper sighed. There was a lot about Wendy that he didn't know. Things that he may never find out if he was never going back to Gravity Falls.

Dipper was tired. He still hadn't been sleeping well, and all the destruction was making it worse. He thought he would be okay after what happened back at the cemetery. But as soon as he finished cleaning Mabel's room, he realized she wouldn't be coming back to mess it up. It messed him up inside all over again.

Her knitting needles, dolls, clothes, shoes, books, and toys would never be held, worn, read, or played with again. Just when he thought he was getting better, he was plummeted back into this depression. It attacked his mind and all he could feel was grief.

"What kind of rules?" Dipper asked, trying to take his mind off things. Wendy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, obviously humans can't know we exist. You, Mabel, and Stan were the only ones who knew about me and Robbie." Dipper sighed. "And about changing you, there is a law against immortal children and you're still technically a child," Wendy continued. Dipper felt the anger wash over him immediately.

"If I'm such a child, why did you kiss me then?" he asked. Wendy shot him a pained smile.

"I don't know Dipper," she said. "When you got hurt, all I could think about was whether or not you were okay. I wasn't even phased by the scent of your blood, and I knew there was something special there." She stared down at the twelve year old boy as she spoke.

It didn't make Dipper feel any better. He wanted her to leave in the worst way. He wanted to go to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Mabel, lying in a pool of her own blood. Sleeping wasn't an option. "I don't care anymore Wendy. I don't feel that way about you now."

Wendy caught the salty tears on the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry," she said. As she stood up to leave, she tried to dry her eyes. She was praying that Dipper would ask her to stay. But he didn't, and Wendy didn't turn back.

**A/N: The end! AHH thank you guys so so much for all the reviews and feedback. We got past 75 reviews so there will most definitely be a sequel. I just started school today, but i'll try to get the preview up really soon. ALSO! please go check out my other gravity falls fics: I Like Boys and I Just Wanna Try Something. :)**


	10. BROKEN CLOCKS prologuepreview

It was wrong, and he knew it. It had been years since he'd seen her. Years since the tragedy that had taken his sister away from him. Yet he was back here, five years later, in her house, tangled up in her long auburn hair. Their bodies were intertwined intricately as the sunlight faded into the night. Her lips were warm and soft when they brushed against his.

It felt so good, but so bad at the same time. He hated her a few years ago. Words were said, and he'd been hurt. He'd resented her for getting his sister killed. He swore he'd never come back. But now here she was, wrapped around him. Dipper didn't know exactly how it had gotten this far, and he never knew the dangers that lay ahead.

"Are you going to leave again?" she whispered as they held each other in the dark.

"I don't know," he replied softly, his hand rubbing the small of her back. "But I sure as hell don't want to..." And with that, he fell asleep, cuddled against her. She could feel his heart beating with her ear pressed up to his chest. Wendy wished for her heart to beat that way again. But she knew it never would.

The little brown cat in the corner of the room slinked out the door, her tail curled behind her. She wasn't going to let him leave Wendy again.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, dear readers! The prologue for Broken Clocks, my sequel to Wendy's Dipping Sauce. Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I wanted to write a solid two chapters of the story to get a feel for where it was heading. That way I could write an accurate preview. The sequel will be a lot more angsty than the first, if that's even possible. There will be some surprises, i guess. But you guys are smart and you'll probably figure it out ;) Anyways, you can expect the first chapter up by this Friday, September 21st Thanks! -Your Faithful Acorn**


	11. JUST A FRIENDLY REMINDER my apologies

**A/N: SORRY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE! **

**I just wanted to let you glorious beings know that the first chapter of BROKEN CLOCKS is posted! Please be sure to check it out, along with my other fics! Thanks to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed/followed Wendy's Dipping Sauce and I hope you do the same for the sequel.**

**-Your Favorite Acorn**


End file.
